A not Dignified Christmas
by Ilsia
Summary: An out of season fic of the christmas Shuichi tries to bake a cake, Yuki has some plans of his own, and a mysterious little box makes an appearance. RomanceFluff, YukixShuichi


"Yukii, Yuki, Yuki, Yukiii"

A shout echoed through the house. Too bad there was no one to listen to it.

"Yuki?" the pink haired pop legend called out again, and looked around in the dark apartment, wondering why there was no response. Not that there usually was, but he had called out at least five times – and by that time, Yuki usually yelled something, at least to make him shut up.

"Yuki? Maybe he went off somewhere – oh right, he had a meeting with his editor", Shuichi thought to himself aloud and walked to the bedroom door. He peeked in, and noticed the bed was as clean and set as ever – like it would have been just bought from a store, still waiting for some one to sleep in it the first time. It seemed just as uncomfortable. It was_not_ the bed Shuichi was used to see.

"Oh, so he replaced the bed. It's not like I meant to spill any coffee on it – it's just that I sort of forgot I was holding the cup when I thought I should kiss him to wake him up. And it's not like I meant to light the _bed_ in fire when I tried to light him a cigarette to calm his nerves a little bit… I know! I'll make him something to make up for it!"

When the boy went through the simply furnished living-room, he abruptly stopped after a quick glance outside.

"It's snowing…"

Indeed it was. Snow was drifting down from the dark night sky, through the lights beaming from signs and building windows – the first snow. It was like a gift from some place far up, little snow angels fluttering through air in a strangely joyful but dignified dance. Shuichi couldn't help but smile happily, as he continued to the kitchen and started searching through the fridge for some groceries.

He found none.

15 minutes later, the boy left the apartment with a wide smile, and went down with the elevator – wondering for a while why he didn't meet anyone on his way outside. Then he realized. Of course he wouldn't, it was Christmas. Actually, it was the day before Christmas Eve. It was an easy thing to forgot, with the house as normal as ever – not a single Christmassy thing had managed to pass Yuki's glare from outside the apartment to the inside of it. So, Shuichi had settled for playing Christmas carols all day and humming along them, knowing or not knowing the words. Strangely enough, Yuki had only once complained about it. Humming, that was. About the music – well, lets just say he hadn't got much writing done at all.

Shuichi knew Yuki was busy with his newest novel, that was set out to be released 31.12, the last day of the year – and the deadline was starting to hit him like a fine brick wall.

Shuichi couldn't really blame Yuki for being a little tense lately. Apparently, that fact was quite hard to notice anyway – Yuki being a little tense every single day.

The pink haired vocalist happily hoppled (1) through the street lined with the lights of the lamps. He loved the sight of the snow drifting through the coronas of the lamps. It made little shadow-snowflakes drift through the already-piling snow on the ground. It made Shuichi want to buy a dog.

To some people this might appear as strange, but to Shuichi it was quite logical. Ever since he had been little, he had been amazed with the snow drifting through the coronas everywhere. He had found a soul mate in the neighbour's dog, which seemed interested in the shadows of the snowflakes as well. They used to wobble through piles of snow, trying to catch the shadows on top of it – even though it wasn't much use, at least they had fun. Shuichi always wondered why his mother wasn't having fun when she tried to find him some clean and dry clothes day after day.

"I'll buy Yuki some cigarettes", Shuichi decided aloud. Even though he never really got it, those things seemed to make the author happy. He admitted he was a little jealous of them. After all, they got to be close to Yuki all the time, and the novelist actually never called single one of them "brat", nor did he try to throw any of them out of his apartment. They even got to sleep in his bed much more than Shuichi did.

"I wonder if Yuki bought me anything…" the boy wondered as he entered a convenience store and scanned through the magazines, papers and journals on the stand. Just in case there were something written about Yuki or Bad Luck in there. Or Nittle Grasper – there had been a nice article about them in the last number of Music World of The Hundred. He didn't really know where the paper had got its name, and he wasn't really interested either – but they had a bunch of good writers and much articles of the bands Shuichi liked, and what more could he ask for?

"Yukiii! Tadaima!" shrieked the pink haired singer cheerfully, as he got home and opened the door. Yuki had once complained that he could at least shut it before yelling – apparently he was concerned about the neighbours. Or, at least that's what he claimed. To Shuichi he didn't appear as a person to care about things like that, so he had just merrily answered that Yuki was embarrassed. The author had merely grunted something and gone to write his newest novel's eleventh chapter.

"Strange", thought Shuichi as he unpacked the bag and placed the groceries to the fridge and onto the table. "I thought Yuki would be home already. I never thought he would take this much time to talk with his editor. Oh well, at least now I'll have plenty of time to cook us a dinner! And a cake, even though Yuki doesn't like Christmas. We should at least have a cake."

And so the time passed. And when Yuki finally got home, and opened the door, exhausted and a little more than little annoyed, knowing that he would probably be welcomed by his lover with a lot of commotion and racket, he was welcomed by an ominous and suspicious silence.

Since Yuki knew his lover quite well, and he also knew that there was no such thing as silence plus Shuichi, he was a little worried. A little, tiny bit worried. More than little, he admitted.

He took his shoes off and went to take a look into the bedroom. Maybe his pink haired lover had gone to bed early. Even though it was rare, it happened at times, when Shuichi returned from a tour all exhausted and worn-out.

But no – his lover was not to be found in the bedroom. Just to make sure he tested the new bed and looked under the bed sheets: No Shuichi. The bed felt more comfortable than it looked, Yuki decided, as he got up once again and wondered to the living room, his brows slightly furrowed. And then he smelt something.

Oh no. No. Shuichi couldn't possibly have – of course he had. Yuki sighed as he stopped to the kitchen door and looked in, to see his lover, safe and sound sleeping on a cookbook that was opened to a page that described the steps of baking a cake. Apparently, that's what Shuichi had tried to do. Despite the mess in the kitchen, Yuki couldn't keep the little smile out of his lips.

Perhaps he had been too strict when he had tried to keep the fluffy and "it's-all-about-lovey" Christmas out of their home. He reached through the air and ruffled the vocalist's hair. Shuichi stirred and mumbled something that sounded quite much like "I love you Yuki".

Yuki smiled again. "I love you too, brat."

He placed a tiny blue box on the kitchen table, to wait for tomorrow, and bent a little to lift Shuichi from the chair he was half sitting in, and then carried his lover to the bedroom. He decided it was a good time to test out the new bed.

* * *

(1) If this was not a word – now it is. It sounds exactly the word to describe what Shuichi does. Don't you think? 

So – You say, should I write more or should I just attempt to keep my mouth shut and my fingers stiff ?

Oh well, if you liked it – or if you didn't – I would appreciate comments and reviews to improve my skills. This is my very first fic ever. Not only my first Gravitation fic, but also the first fic ever – take that in account. Also, English is _not_ my first language, so please forgive the grammatical errors (my first language is Finnish).

And I don't have a beta. nope.

So, now, if you forgive me for the lack of skill and other things, please R & R!

Note: I originally wrote this for another Gravitation fan fiction site, so if some of you recognize this story, I don't mind you commenting again

And if you would like to read more, please comment and I'll put up some more of this story. It's still unfinished, but for now there are three chapters, each being about this length - and more are coming.

Thanks for reading !


End file.
